Classic Sonic
Classic Sonic is a very common recurring character in SARE, appearing in nearly every episode since his debut, he has a sarcastic but overall good personality. First Appearance Classic Sonic first appeared in SARE episode 3, where he was transported to Boom Sonic's dimension by one of Eggman's Machines due to a fight between one of his robots and an animal inside another robot, said robot accidentally activated the machine causing Classic Sonic to fly out and spin attack the robot. Voice Actor Classic Sonic is played by Alex Friends Classic Tails: Classic Tails appears to be C.Sonic's closest friend, though sometimes choosing to ignore Tails, (mainly due to Tails often disturbing Sonic), he quite clearly cares about him and often relies on him for help Classic Knuckles: Like Tails, Sonic has a close friendship towards knuckles, however their limited interaction makes it difficult to pinpoint exactly what Sonic thinks of Knuckles, its a safe bet to say that they can rely on each other for support Boom Sonic: During the beginning of the series, Boom Sonic and Classic Sonic were enemies, as Eggman had been able to convince C.Sonic the B.Sonic had turned to the villainous side and needed to be stopped. However, after being forced to work with him, C.Sonic realised that B.Sonic meant no harm and that eggman was full of it. The pair stopped working together by Pure Silver, but when B.Sonic reappeared in episode 12 part 1, C.Sonic was visibly annoyed by the Roger Craig Smith persona that the Gold Rock had inflicted on him. Despite this he still chose to work with him to fend off bloodshot Enemies Dr Eggman Similarly to Shadow, Classic Sonic originally worked with Eggman, who had convinced him that Boom Sonic had become a villain. Later in the series, however, Eggman became a huge pain for Sonic, as he constantly insulted him, attacked him, and flat out went out of his way to ruin Sonic's day. Eggman seems to take great Joy in injuring Sonic, these include, directly punching him, slamming him on the ground or sometimes batting him with a giant water barrel Bloodshot Since Classic Sonic and Bloodshot are the main protagonists and antagonists respectively, they have fought quite a bit, showing no respect for each other in the slightest. Bloodshot shows great joy in messing with Sonic, often changing Sonic's form using the power of the Time Paradox to characters such as Pichu, Porcupuffer and Classic Amy. Bloodshot is slightly stronger than Sonic, even successful in fending him off in his Super State (granted, a weaker one as Sonic used Bloodshot's Decoy Emeralds). However, as corny as it may seem, Sonic was able to deal significant damage to Bloodshot's final form from the help of his friends (although the main one to completely take him down was the Sacred Water God) Shadow The Hedgehog: During the time that Classic Sonic was being fooled by Eggman, Shadow had been sent out to assist him in killing Boom Sonic. Classic Sonic had clearly irritated Shadow during the time in which they had worked together. Due to the fact that Classic Sonic never came across Shadow after joining Boom Sonic's side, it is difficult to tell whether or not Classic Sonic still thinks of Shadow as an ally or an enemy, however considering Shadow still attacked Boom Sonic as well as other members of his team, it is more likely the latter. Trivia - It is revealed in Classic Sonic's first appearance that he is from Mania, as he mentions that he was just fighting the Egg Reverie; the final boss of mania - this also means that this Classic Sonic is the one from Sonic Forces rather than from Generations, meaning the other Classic Sonic could make an appearance